A typical heating assembly in an atomizer includes a liquid conducting body and a heating wire wrapped around the liquid conducting body. The liquid conducting body is usually made of glass fiber core. However, this kind of heating assembly may be unsuitable for atomizers of large wattage. For example, after assembling, a gap between the heating wire and a surface of the glass fiber core may be uneven. When the heating wire heats in large wattage, the glass fiber core may be burnt due to high temperature, thus rendering user experience unsatisfactory.
What are needed, therefore, are a heating assembly, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.